


Afternoon Delight

by Khylara



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, Peterick, Post-Hiatus (Fall Out Boy)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:54:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22730563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khylara/pseuds/Khylara
Summary: Pete and Patrick spend the afternoon doing...well...you know...
Relationships: Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz
Kudos: 11





	Afternoon Delight

Pete was sitting at the kitchen counter drinking his third cup of coffee and scrolling through his e-mails when Patrick came down still dressed in his pajamas. "Hey," he muttered, rubbing his eyes behind his glasses as he made a beeline for the coffee maker.

"Hey yourself," Pete said, an amused little smile on his face as he watched Patrick pour himself a cup and then down it all in one go "You awake over there?"

"Mmm...barely." Pouring himself another cup, he took a long sip. "What time is it? My watch died."

Pete checked his phone. "Two in the afternoon," he said. "I was wondering when you were coming down."

"You're lucky I did," Patrick said as he sat down. "Please say we don't have anything planned for today."

"Not sure." Pete checked his phone again. "We have an interview with that guy from "People" the day after tomorrow later in the afternoon. Dinner with Andy and Joe tomorrow night and Bronx is coming over on Friday to spend the weekend." He looked up. "Nothing today, though."

"Thank God." Patrick folded his arms and put his head down. "Wake me up sometime next year."

Pete chuckled as he put a hand on Patrick's shoulder. "Patrick...sweetheart...you can't fall asleep here," he said gently, coaxing his lover to sit up. "If you're that tired, go back to bed. I know you were up late last night."

"So were you," Patrick said, his tone faintly accusing. "Why you're not a zombie right now when I know you went to sleep later than I did is something I'll never understand."

"It's a side effect of the bipolar," Pete said as he sipped his coffee. "I'm mostly on an even keel thanks to my meds, but I still have borderline manic moments." He held up his cup. "And this is my third cup of coffee."

Patrick stared at him. "You're going to have a heart attack brought on by caffine consumption on of these days," he warned ominously.

Pete snorted. "Please. I've been mainlining energy drinks since I was ten."

"That explains a lot," Patrick said as he stood up. "And now I feel sorry for your poor mother for having to put up with your hyperactive ass."

"You should. I think she's still recovering," Pete said with a smile. "Are you going to get dressed?"

"I'll decide when I go back upstairs," Patrick said as he picked up his cup. He leaned over and kissed Pete's cheek. "Sorry I'm so grumpy."

"No need for sorry, baby. If I don't know that you're not a morning person by now, then I haven't been paying attention for the last decade." He pulled Patrick into another kiss. "Go on. Go back to bed for awhile." Finishing his coffee, he stood up as well. "I'll come with you."

"You don't have to," Patrick said, suddenly feeling guilty. "I know you have stuff to do." Pete usually had at least five different projects in different stages going on at any given time.

"And anything I have to do today I can do just as well tomorrow," Pete said as he began hearding Patrick toward the stairs. "None of it is urgent. Taking care of you is."

"I'm fine," Patrick said as they went into the bedroom, yawning as he walked. "I'm just a little tired, that's all. We just came off tour."

"A week ago. You're usually caught up with yourself by now." A worried little frown crossed Pete's face. "If you're not feeling any better by the weekend you're going to the doctor. Okay?"

Patrick glared at him. "You worry too much," he muttered. 

"You need someone to worry about you sometimes," Pete countered. He cupped Patrick's face in his hands. "Please, baby? I'll go with you if you want."

Patrick let out a heavy sigh. "Okay. Fine. I'll go," he said. "But only if you go with me."

"Of course." He gave Patrick another kiss. "Lie down. I'll give you something that'll definitely help you fall back to sleep."

Patrick raised an eyebrow as he laid back down. "Oh, really? dare I ask what?"

Pete laid down next to him. "I think you know," he said as he put a hand on Patrick's hip. "Can I?"

Patrick's heart softened; he loved it when Pete asked every time, that he didn't just assume no matter how long they had been together. "Yes," he said as he reclined against the pillows. "Do your worst."

Pete licked his lips. "My best, you mean." He pulled Patrick's pajama bottoms down enough to expose his erection. "Beautiful," he murmured before ducking his head down and taking him straight down his throat.

Patrick let out a long, low groan, his hands tangling in Pete's dark hair as he was sucked. "Oh, God...so good," he murmured. "You do that so good...Pete...my Pete."

 _My baby. My beautiful sweet golden angel baby,_ Pete thought as he sucked. He loved doing this, loved driving Patrick crazy in the best way possible. It thrilled him like no other feeling. _Come on, Patrick baby...come for me. Let me taste you...let me drown myself in you..._

"Pete!" Patrick cried, his eyes wide as he came down Pete's throat. Moaning, Pete swallowed down everything he gave, being careful not to miss a drop.

Patrick dropped back against the pillows, his chest heaving as as he stared down at his lover. "Jesus,' he muttered. "Hurricane Pete."

Pete grinned. "I love driving you crazy," he said, sliding up the bed to kiss him. He pulled up Patrick's pajama pants. "There. You're all decent again."

"Thank you, love." Patrick's eyes were already closing as he reached for Pete. "Stay with me?"

"I'll be here, baby. Go to sleep." He kissed Patrick's forehead, waiting until the singer was asleep and snoring before pulling out his phone.


End file.
